James Berardinelli
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Writer | period = 1993–present | genre = | subject = Film | movement = | debut_works = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = | footnotes = | spouse = | children = 1 | alma_mater = University of Pennsylvania | education = Cherry Hill High School East }} James Berardinelli (born September 25, 1967) is an American film critic based on the Web, who produces the blog ReelThoughts. Approved as a critic by the aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, he has published two collections of reviews of movies on DVD and video. He is also known as a fantasy novelist, publishing a trilogy from 2015 through 2016 known as The Last Whisper of the Gods. Personal life Berardinelli was born in New Brunswick, New Jersey and spent his early childhood in Morristown, New Jersey. When he was nine, his family moved to the township of Cherry Hill, New Jersey, where he attended Cherry Hill High School East. Later he moved to Piscataway. He attended the University of Pennsylvania from 1985 to 1990, obtaining both a Bachelor of Science and Master's degree in Electrical Engineering. After graduating he worked for Bellcore Company, now Telcordia Technologies. He worked during the next 15 years "in a variety of fields, including fiber optics, video testing, and software systems." Berardinelli has categorized himself as an agnostic and a libertarian. He resides in Mount Laurel, New Jersey with his wife, Sheryl, whom he met through his website.Schneider, Dan. "The Dan Schneider Interview 16: James Berardinelli", Cosmoetica.com, December 12, 2008. Accessed July 14, 2016. "I was born in New Brunswick, lived in Old Bridge for a year, then spent my childhood in Morristown and my teenage years in Cherry Hill. I went to college at the University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia, then returned to New Jersey to live in Bridgewater, Hillsborough, and Mount Laurel, where I currently reside."Boatman, Gail T. "When the lights go down, his work begins", Burlington County Times, February 18, 2015. Accessed July 14, 2016. "MOUNT LAUREL — Like movie fans everywhere, James Berardinelli will be in front of his television set, Sunday, watching the Oscars." They have a son, Michael, born on May 12, 2010. Career Starting in 1993, Berardinelli started publishing reviews in Usenet by reviewing Scent of a Woman. Berardinelli also writes the blog ReelThoughts at Reelviews.net. Professional critic Roger Ebert referred to Berardinelli as "the best of the Web-based critics", and wrote a foreword for Berardinelli's book, Reelviews, a collection of his reviews. Berardinelli is a member of the Broadcast Film Critics Association and is a Rotten Tomatoes-approved critic. In September 2013, Berardinelli announced that he had been working on a trilogy of fantasy novels entitled The Last Whisper of the Gods. The first book was published in November 2015, the second was released in January 2016, and the third in March 2016. Bibliography * Berardinelli, James (2003) ReelViews : The Ultimate Guide to the Best 1,000 Modern Movies on DVD and Video, * Berardinelli, James (2005) ReelViews 2: The Ultimate Guide to the Best 1,000 Modern Movies on DVD and Video, 2005 Edition, * Berardinelli, James (2015) The Last Whisper of the Gods, ASIN B-016IWS-UN-M * Berardinelli, James (2016) The Curse of the Gift, ASIN B-019CPR-EH-K * Berardinelli, James (2016) The Shadow of the Otherverse, ASIN B-01BRSW-VH-S * Berardinelli, James (2017) The Lingering Haze, References External links * ReelViews.net (official site) Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American writers of Italian descent Category:American agnostics Category:American film critics Category:American libertarians Category:Cherry Hill High School East alumni Category:Novelists from New Jersey Category:Online Film Critics Society Category:People from Cherry Hill, New Jersey Category:People from Morristown, New Jersey Category:People from Mount Laurel, New Jersey Category:Writers from New Brunswick, New Jersey Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:University of Pennsylvania School of Engineering and Applied Science alumni Category:20th-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:American non-fiction writers